


I'll follow you into the dark

by billystar



Series: Eerie Crests [2]
Category: Eerie Crests (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, dallas is so scared 4 mal, i guess??, lots of kisses, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billystar/pseuds/billystar
Summary: Dallas is scared and in love.





	I'll follow you into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Bell!!!!!!

It was 10pm on a school night and Malek was climbing through Dallas’ window as the blue haired boy stared at the ceiling willing himself to sleep.

“Dally, you really need to start locking your window, it’ll stop robbers getting through.” Malek admonished Dallas as he ducked his head under the pane of glass.

“Yeah but it’ll also stop you getting through, dude.” Dallas rolled on his side to face the window, pulling the duvet up to his chin. “Did he hit you again, Malek? Do I need to get the first aid kit?”

“Nah, I’m fine. He was just shouting a lot and getting trashed, plus aunt’s not home so there was no reason to stick around for that.” Malek squeezed the last of his frame through the window before stumbling a little, trying to gain his balance. “ S’it okay if I stay here tonight?” He turned to slide the window closed and lock it into place before slipping off his shoes and backpack.

“M’yeah, I’m not getting the spare sheets out though, so you're gonna have to share with me.” Dallas blinked sleepily at Malek whilst lifting the duvet, where it was grasped in his shaking hands, scooting back a little to make space. Dallas watched as his best friend pulled off his jeans and socks, ambling over to the space where he lay - Malek’s gaze weary and his smile sad.

“Thanks, Dally. I appreciate it.” He clambered onto the bed, ducking under Dallas’ upheld arm and rearranging himself until his back was pressed up against Dallas’ chest, a nose brushing against his hairline, breathing softly into the short hairs.

“You know I’d do anything for you, Malek. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” The words were murmured against his neck, and Malek clenched his eyes shut at the raw truthfulness in Dallas’ voice as the boy wrapped his arms tightly around Malek’s waist.

“The same goes for you, y’know? I love you,Dally. You mean the world to me.” Malek felt a hitched breath at the back of his neck and Dallas’ voice was watery as he replied, “I love you too, Malek, like so much I can barely stand it.” 

Malek tried to turn in his grasp to look at Dallas, to make sure this was really happening. “No, no, stay there! Please? I don't think I can say this if you look at me.” 

Another hitched breath before Dallas began speaking again. “I just- every time you climb through my window, I’m so scared that I’m that much closer to losing you. I’m scared that one day he’ll just take it too far and I won't ever get to see you again. I won't get to hear your voice,or hold your hand, or listen to you talk about your shitty emo bands and I, I don't want that to happen Malek. I just love you so much, and you probably don't love me in the same way but, but I don't want to lose you without telling you how much I fucking love you, dude. Cos I do. I love you so much, I want to kiss you, and go on gross dates, and just spend all my time with you. I’m so scared of losing you, Malek. So fucking scared.” 

Dallas let a sob tumble out of his mouth as his shaking hands clenched at Malek’s shirt, “I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you so much, Malek.” The blue haired boy let tears overwhelm him as he clutched as his best friend like a life raft, a life raft that was stock still as he processed what Dallas had said.

“You, want to kiss me?” Malek breathed out in shock, “You want to kiss me!” The taller boy spun awkwardly in Dallas’ grasp, lifting his hands to frame his face. “Dallas, say that one more time, say you want to kiss me!”

A sob shook Dallas’ body but he let the words leave his lips in a feeble whisper, “God Malek, of course I want to kiss you.” 

At those words Malek rushed forward to scatter kisses across Dallas’ face, going from his forehead, to his cheeks, to the freckles scattered across his nose. “Fuck Dallas,” he choked out between kisses, “I love you so much, I've wanted to kiss you for so long,” he wiped at the tears underneath Dallas’ eyes as his kissed his face all over, “I love you, Dally. We can kiss, and go on gross dates, and hold hands, and spend all our time together. I love you so much.” 

Malek tilted Dallas’ head up, so the boy would finally look at him, “Dallas, Dally, can I kiss you, please?” Dallas heaved out an exhausted sob, “Yes, yes, yes. Malek, please, just fucking kiss me”

Their lips met in a desperate press, the boys to busy laughing, and crying, and smiling to care that it was messy and painful, with teeth clacking and lips unaligned. They didn't care about anything but each other in that moment.


End file.
